


Unter der Erde

by xxxibLna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, Greek gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Underworld, doyoung as hades, taeyong as persephone
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibLna/pseuds/xxxibLna
Summary: Hades kann Langeweile zum Teufel nicht ausstehen, also macht er sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Gast und findet einen, der eigensinniger ist, als Hades es zuerst vermutet.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Unter der Erde

Doyoung lehnte sich zurück und ließ das Gesamtbild auf sich wirken. Der unendlich dunkle Himmel mit den Wolken, die aussahen, als würden sie wie Feuer vor sich hin züngeln. Sie schwebten und bewegten sich wie gefärbtes Gas, sahen aber aus wie eine Flüssigkeit - dunkle, samtblaue Flüssigkeit mit smaragdgrünen Flecken und goldenen Sprenkeln. 

Wenn die Wolken nicht am Himmel zu sehen waren, dann wirkte es noch dunkler in der Unterwelt. Der Himmel war tiefschwarz und nur von den hellen Sternen der Sternbilder - so nannten die Menschen sie - durchzogen. Die Sterne der einzelnen Sternbilder wurden jedes Mal ein Stück farbintensiver, wenn Charon einen neuen Toten zu ihm brachte. Dann begann das jeweilige Sternbild in zeitlichen Abständen zu leuchten und sobald Doyoung mit dem Menschen fertig war, kam das Sternbild ein wenig heller als zuvor, am Himmel wieder zum Stillstand.

Als Doyoung das letzte Mal freie Sicht auf den Himmel hatte, stach das Sternzeichen der Skorpione am meisten heraus, aber das konnte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ändern. Wenn Doyoung ehrlich war, waren seine einzigen Gäste die, die eines der Sternzeichen wieder zum Erleuchten brachten.

Gäste waren nervig. Lieber hätte er gar keinen Besuch gehabt, anstatt sich mit dieser Art von Personen herumzuschlagen.

Rechts von ihm konnte er das Knistern des ewigen Feuers hören, ebenso, wie das leise Schnarchen seines schwarzen Höllenhundes Kerberos und wenn es ganz still in seinem endlosen Palast war, dann konnte er ebenfalls die leeren Schreie der Skelette erahnen. Grinsend wand er seinen Kopf weiter nach links, um den Fluss betrachten zu können. Sein Wasser hatte sich schwarz verfärbt und floss zäh, wie Öl oder warmes Blut vor sich hin. Charon hatte schon lange keinen neuen Gast mehr hier abgeliefert. Doyoung wurde schon fast ein bisschen langweilig, wenn nicht bald etwas Spannendes passieren würde, dann müsste er sich selbst etwas zur Unterhaltung suchen. 

Er könnte die vier Rappen an seine Kutsche spannen und auf der Erde für Stimmung sorgen, aber eigentlich hatte er weder Lust an das grelle Tageslicht zu treten noch die Pferde anzuspannen. Als hätte er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, hob Nykteus den Kopf und funkelte Doyoung mit seinen gelben Augen entgegen. Selbst auf die große Entfernung, denn seine Rappen standen am südlichen Ende des Palastes, stachen die gelben Augen aus der schwarzen Umgebung auffallend heraus. Doyoung hob abwehrend die Hände. Hinter dem Bereich, der für die vier Schwarzen vorgesehen war, erstreckte sich ein finsterer Wald. Er wirkte unendlich - für all die, die sich nicht auskannten. 

Einige Gäste waren von seiner Gastfreundschaft nie überzeugt und suchten mit scheuen Augen nach einem möglichen Ausweg - ohne Essen, ohne Trinken und ohne Geld. Ihren letzten Groschen hatten sie schließlich an Charon abtreten müssen. Doch so unendlich war der Wald mit seinen hohen, kargen Kiefern gar nicht. Doyoung hatte ihn nur so gestaltet, dass man immer wieder an der gleichen Stelle aus dem Wald herausfinden würde, egal welche Richtung man im Wald einschlug und egal, wie lange und weit man floh. 

In Momenten wie diesen, setzte sich Doyoung grinsend auf seinen goldenen Thron und gab seinen vier treuen Gefährten den Befehl, den Ausreißer zu ihm zu begleiten, wenn dieser erschöpft und mit unendlicher Angst in den Augen, wieder aus dem Wald schlurfte. 

Doyoungs Thron war am nördlichen Ende des endlosen Palastes gebaut und stand auf einer Erhöhung, die man nur über einige Stufen erreichen konnte. Die Stufen waren aus massivem Marmor und seine kleine Sitzgelegenheit, so nannte sie Doyoung selbst, thronte direkt am oberen Ende in der Mitte der letzten stufenähnlichen Terrasse. So hatte er seine Umgebung perfekt im Überblick, wenn er sich auf dem verzierten Stuhl niederließ.

Wandte sich Doyoung nach links, befand sich an der östlichen Seite seines Palastes eine lange Tafel. Doyoung hatte nie ausprobiert, wie viele Personen an dem schweren, goldenen Tisch Platz finden konnten, aber er vermutete, dass mindestens 20 Gäste an ihm sitzen konnten, ohne sich die Ellenbogen in den Bauch zu boxen, wenn sie aßen. Meist saß Doyoung allein an der Stirnseite und genoss die Aussicht, der ewig langen Tafel, die im Kontrast zum Himmel so hübsch schimmerte. Am schönsten aber sah sie aus, wenn er sie beim Essen mit frischem Champagner übergoss und ein Sternbild gerade leuchtete. Dann glitzerte die Tafel in den hellsten Farben und es wirkte, als könne Doyoung mit seinen Händen durch pures, flüssiges Gold fahren. Ein Anblick, der ihn zutiefst befriedigte und zeigte, wie viel Macht ihm doch zustand. 

Trotz der unendlichen Macht, die Doyoung besaß, waren seine Launen oft unausstehlich. 

Wollte er seine Ruhe, dann erkannte er in der Ferne grundsätzlich das kleine Holzboot mit der Öllampe an Bord, die einen neuen Gast ankündigte. Die Öllampe wurde von dem blutartigen Wasser des Stroms gespeist und Charon musste sie nur in das Gewässer halten, um sie wieder ein wenig heller glühen lassen zu können. Das änderte nichts an der Sache, dass er den Besuch immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt bei ihm absetzte. Gerade dann, wenn sich Doyoung einen neuen Becher Champagner vorbereitet hatte. Es schien wie ein Fluch zu sein. 

Dann, wenn sich Doyoung langweilte, genau wie jetzt, dann passierte nie etwas Spannendes über ihm. 

Er konnte sich nicht einmal die Zeit mit Musik vertreiben. Doyoung liebte klassische Musik. Nicht zu laut, sonst würde er die Schreie der Toten nicht mehr hören, aber zu dieser Musik konnte er wunderbar tanzen. Allerdings hatte er keine Möglichkeit, sich in der Unterwelt seinem Hobby hinzugeben, da er weder ein eigenes Orchester hatte noch einen Plattenspieler besaß. 

Vor einigen Wochen war Doyoung so verzweifelt gewesen, da hatte er lediglich zu dem Gesäusel und Geheule der Toten getanzt, aber es schien, als hätte keiner der Toten ein Taktgefühl und somit hatte er nach einigen kläglichen Versuchen aufgegeben, einen anständigen Walzer zu tanzen. 

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen seinen Dauergästen das Musizieren beizubringen, damit es nicht immer so still war. Er genoss die Stille, keine Frage, aber wenn er den ganzen Tag das Schnarchen seines Hundes hörte, konnte auch Doyoung verrückt werden und es kam nicht selten vor, dass er versucht war, seinen goldenen Champagnerkelch nach Kerberos zu werfen. Meist konnte er sich beherrschen, aber es waren auch schon einige der Kelche auf dem Marmorboden, knapp neben Kerberos, zerschellt. 

Doyoung lachte bei dem Gedanken. Wie irritiert Kerberos ihn dann immer ansah. Auch jetzt schreckte er hoch - nicht durch ein zerspringendes Glas, sondern durch Doyoungs hysterisches Lachen. 

Die beiden starrten sich für einen Moment an, bevor Doyoung aufhörte zu lachen und sich mit Schwung von seinem Thron erhob. Schluss mit Langeweile.

Glücklich über seinen Plan stolzierte er die Treppen hinunter, während seine Schuhe bei jedem Schritt ein kleines Klacken von sich gaben - Macht. 

Schon wieder starrte Nykteus ihn an und dieses Mal pfiff er. Wie in Trance hoben auch die anderen drei Gefährten Nykteus‘ die Köpfe, starrten durch ihre langen, dunklen Mähnen kurz in Doyoung Richtung und trabten dann auf ihn zu. 

Doyoung hatte seine vier Rappen unter Kontrolle - vollständig unter Kontrolle. Somit dauerte es wenige Minuten, bis er auf seine Kutsche steigen konnte und die goldenen Zügel durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, bevor er sie richtig aufnahm. 

Doyoung musste sowohl sich als auch seine Rappen auf das kommende Sonnenlicht vorbereiten. Natürlich hätte er auch warten können, bis die Sonne untergegangen war, aber was zur Hölle hätte er bis dahin getan?

Seine Rappen waren das Licht der Unterwelt gewohnt. Ihre gelben Augen ließen sie in der Dunkelheit alles wunderbar sehen, doch in dem grellen Sonnenlicht standen die Chancen hoch, dass sich die gelben Pupillen verdunkelten, sodass die Rappen anschließend kaum etwas in der Unterwelt erkennen würden. 

Einmal war Doyoung das bis jetzt passiert und er würde nie wieder diesen Fehler begehen. Seine vier Rappen hatten tagelang auf dem Boden gelegen, vor sich hin gegrummelt, als wären sie sauer und hatten ihre Augen dauerhaft verschlossen. 

Durch die Vorbereitungen verfärbten sich die Augen seiner Pferde am Ausgang der Unterwelt in ein stechendes eisblau, sodass ihnen das Sonnenlicht nicht zusetzte. 

Heute schien ein besonders warmer Tag zu sein. Sie hatten die Unterwelt kaum verlassen, da schnaubte Aethon empört und warf den Kopf widerwillig in die Luft. 

Auch Doyoung war überrascht, über den heißen Luftschwall, der ihn empfing. Wäre er doch einfach in der Unterwelt geblieben. 

Vielleicht hätte Charon jetzt einen neuen Besucher für ihn. 

Doch nun, wo er einmal seine Pferde angespannt hatte und sie in die Hitze getrieben hatte, wollte Doyoung auch, dass sich sein unerwarteter Besuch auf der Erde lohnte. Sonst würden ihn die vier majestätischen Geschöpfe aus Trotz wieder mehrere Tage ignorieren und ihn behandeln, als wäre er Luft, was manchmal wortwörtlich sogar stimmte. 

Doyoung zog sich seine kleine Kappe auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er verschwunden - samt seiner Kutsche. Es würde mehr Aufsehen erregen, wenn eine Quadriga ohne Person über die Felder jagte, als die Tatsache, dass der Reiter gut als Doyoung identifizierbar war. Durch die Kappe wurde Doyoung unsichtbar und durch die Umsetzung neuester Erkenntnisse, ebenso seine Quadriga. 

Diese “neuesten Erkenntnisse“, hatte er förmlich aus einem seiner Gäste herausgepresst.

Dafür hatte er seine Ankunft in der Unterwelt sogar selbst übernommen. Etwas, was extrem selten vorkam und selbst Kerberos schien verblüfft und auch ein wenig beleidigt gewesen zu sein, dass er diesen Besuch nicht bearbeiten durfte. Kerberos bereitete sein Job viel Freude. 

Doyoung grinste und lenkte seine Quadriga in Richtung Osten. Die Luft schien zu stehen und durch die pralle Sonne erhitzte sich das Fell der Rappen besonders schnell. Sie waren die erbarmungslose Sonne nicht gewohnt und würden Sonnenbrand bekommen, wenn sie sich zu lange in der Sonne aufhielten. 

Ebenfalls eine Sache, die sich Doyoung ersparen wollte - er sprach aus Erfahrung. Zwar war er nicht oft an die Oberfläche getreten, aber er lernte aus seinen Fehlern. Schwarze Pferde, die sich anfühlten, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Außerdem würden sie ihm das übelnehmen und würden ihn, wie bei der Sache mit den Augen, mehrere Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monate nicht einmal mit ihrem Arsch anschauen. 

Keine besonders tolle Vorstellung, denn oftmals waren die vier Rappen seine einzigen Gefährten, zu denen er eine Art Bindung aufgebaut hatte. An Freundschaft grenzte dies noch lange nicht - wusste Doyoung überhaupt, dass so etwas wie Freundschaft existierte? - aber Doyoung umschrieb diese merkwürdige Bindung gern als Allianz. 

Die Quadriga drosselte ihr Tempo, als Doyoung sie auf einen Wald zuritt - Schatten für die Rappen. 

Schnaubend schritten die vier Pferde durch den teils lichtdurchfluteten Wald. Das Licht suchte sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach, dennoch war es zu Großteilen schattig, was die schwarzen Tiere willkommen hießen. 

Doyoung blickte sich um, wenn er etwas Aufregendes erleben wollte, dann sollte er nicht durch einen scheinbar verzauberten Wald reiten, sondern vermutlich in Richtung Olymp steuern. Dort waren die Götter, also war auch dort das Drama und selbst wenn gerade noch alles friedlich war, spätestens, wenn einer der Götter des Olymp mitbekam, dass Doyoung aus der Unterwelt aufgestiegen war, würde es Drama geben. 

Allerdings wollte er seinen Gefährten auch die Chance geben, sich auszuruhen und vielleicht sollte er ein Gewässer aufsuchen, sodass seine Pferde sich erfrischen konnten. 

Nach einigen Minuten lichtete sich tatsächlich der Wald und ein kleiner Teich tauchte vor ihnen auf. 

Doyoung ließ die Quadriga halten, legte die goldenen Zügel aus der Hand, die im Sonnenlicht besonders schön schimmerten und machte die Pferde von der Kutsche los. 

Die Stimmung hier an dem Teich schien Doyoung zu beruhigen. Er hatte plötzlich nicht einmal das Verlangen unbedingt zum Olymp zu reiten. Es war genug, dass er diesen kleinen See gefunden hatte und seine Rappen sich erfrischen konnten. 

Wie lange Doyoung schon keinen Ausflug an die Oberfläche gemacht hatte - es musste Ewigkeiten her sein. 

Es war merkwürdig. Doyoung war immer zufrieden mit seinem Leben in der Unterwelt. Er liebte die Stille, das Alleinsein und auch die Dunkelheit, aber wenn er jetzt durch das kniehohe Gras streifte und die Sonne in seiner Nase kitzelte, dann bemerkte er ein kleines Ziehen in der Brust. 

Natürlich nicht, weil er das alles ein wenig vermisste. Niemals! Es war mit Sicherheit die Sonne, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Schließlich war er sie nicht gewohnt.

Langsam ließ er sich im Gras nieder und sah seinen Pferden dabei zu, wie sie gierig Wasser tranken und zur Abkühlung einige Schritte in den See machten. Nachdem sie sich sattgetrunken hatten, war es vollkommen still. Doyoung hörte Vogelgezwitscher und wie sich die Gräser langsam in einem aufkommenden Windstoß wogen und raschelten. 

Durch diesen Windstoß wurde noch ein anderes Geräusch zu ihm getragen. Es hörte sich an wie Gesang. Auch Nykteus hob interessiert den Kopf und spitzte seine Ohren, schaute Doyoung fragend an, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte. 

Sobald die Rappen an die Kutsche gespannt waren und Doyoung mit seiner Kappe auf ihr saß, war das komplette Gespann unsichtbar, doch jetzt, wo er die Pferde losgemacht hatte und von der Kutsche gestiegen war, da hatte nur noch er selbst das Privileg. 

Vorsichtig erhob sich Doyoung - trotz des Wissens, dass er nur für seine Pferde sichtbar war - und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der der leichte Gesang kam. 

Es musste sich um eine männliche Person handeln. Die Stimme war weich und angenehm, aber viel zu tief für eine Frau. 

Doyoung stellte sich hinter eine alte Eiche, die auf der Lichtung einen langen Schatten warf, und lugte dahinter hervor. 

Am anderen Ende des Ufers, auf einem alten Baumstumpf saß eine Nymphe. Er sang leise vor sich hin, während die Blumen ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung drehten, sich zur Melodie leicht bewegten und scheinbar im Minutentakt größer wurden. 

Sein Haar war weiß und auch aus der großen Entfernung konnte Doyoung erkennen, dass die männliche Nymphe mit Blumen und Ranken verziert war. Es sah aus, als wären sie in die Haut eingewachsen. Sie verschmolzen mit dem Gesamtbild der Person. 

Doyoung wusste nicht allzu viel über Nymphengeschöpfe oder Menschen allgemein, schließlich war er eh die meiste Zeit allein, aber in diesem Fall handelte es sich vermutlich um eine Baumnymphe. 

Er war elegant, seine Bewegungen waren leicht und er blinzelte der Sonne fast anmutig entgegen. 

Etwas begann an seinem Umhang zu knabbern. Wieso trug er dieses dämliche Ding überhaupt noch? Es heizte sich in der Sonne nur unnötig auf und machte Doyoung damit zu schaffen. Der Umhang war schwer und schwarz, hing bis auf den Boden. 

Solange er in der Unterwelt war, war dieser Umhang das perfekte Kleidungsstück, um seine Macht zu präsentieren, aber hier war er einfach nur lästig.

Er riss Alastor seinen Umhang aus dem Maul. Dieser Mistkerl hatte tatsächlich angefangen, das dunkle Stoffstück anzuknabbern. Doyoung funkelte ihn an, woraufhin sich die Augen des Rappen kampflustig in ein cyanblau verfärbten. In der Unterwelt wäre es ein schwefelgelb gewesent, das hatte Doyoung schon oft erlebt, aber hier oben ... wurden sie eben ein helles Blau.

„Du mich auch“, murmelte Doyoung und stupste Alastor an die Nüstern. Über die Jahre, hatte er sich mit seinen vier Rappen doch ganz gut arrangiert und .... vielleicht (aber auch wirklich nur vielleicht) befanden sich die fünf mittlerweile in einer Art Symbiose, aber daran wollte Doyoung keinerlei Gedanken verschwenden. 

Alastor spitzte die Ohren und beäugte die Nymphe auf dem Baumstumpf neugierig, lenkte dann seinen Blick wieder zu Doyoung und sah ihn durch seine lange Mähne an. Doyoung hätte schwören können, dass der Rappe ihn gerade auslachte. Noch ein Stups vor die Nüstern. 

Doyoung verdrehte die Augen, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen an Alastors Schulter lehnte. 

Die Nymphe saß immer noch auf dem Baumstumpf und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin.  Es war eigentlich ein perfekter Moment und vielleicht hatte Alastor sogar recht?  Doyoung hatte ebenfalls mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, ihn aber ziemlich schnell wieder verworfen. Die Sonne schien ihn gutmütig zu stimmen.  Auf der anderen Seite war die Vorstellung alles andere als abstoßend. 

Doyoung fasste seine Entscheidung ziemlich schnell, stieß sich von Alastor ab und pfiff nach seinen restlichen Pferden. 

Ein Geräusch, was nur die vier Rappen hören konnten, schließlich trug Doyoung immer noch seine Kappe und er hatte nicht vor, diese abzunehmen, bevor seine Kutsche in der Unterwelt verschwunden war. 

Er signalisierte seinen Begleitern, dass sie sich leise und vorsichtig zu der Kutsche begeben sollten, die noch immer am anderen Ende der Lichtung stand - nicht getarnt, genauso wenig, wie seine Pferde. 

Doyoung selbst, schwang sich auf den Rücken von Alastor, sodass er nicht laufen musste und Alastor im Gegenzug ebenfalls verschwand.

Damit wollte er vermeiden, dass das Geschöpf auf dem Baumstamm irgendetwas von den Pferden mitbekam. 

Die anderen drei hatten sich etwas weiter in Richtung Kutsche aufgehalten und Doyoung hoffte, dass sie gut genug getarnt waren, um der Nymphe nicht aufzufallen. 

Als sich alle seine Begleiter nah an der Kutsche befanden, begann Doyoung, einen nach dem anderen anzuspannen. 

Wer hatte sich eigentlich überlegt, dass man jedes verdammte Pferd einzeln anspannen musste?

„Ich sollte euch beibringen, wie ihr euch selbst an die Kutsche spannt. Das ist verdammt ätzend!“

Orphnaios, der ihm am nächsten stand, versetzte ihm einen Hieb in die Seite, während die restlichen drei Doyoung mit strengen Blicken bestraften.

„Ach jammert nicht!“, murmelte Doyoung und zog Orphnaios Gurt strammer, was dieser mit einem beleidigten Schnauben quittierte. 

„Würde dir nicht passieren, wenn du es selbst übernehmen würdest.“ 

Damit schwang sich Doyoung auf den Sitz und legte nach unendlich langer Zeit endlich seinen verdammten Umhang neben sich.

Er war diese gottverdammte Hitze einfach nicht gewohnt und das war auch gut so. Ihm war der dunkle Himmel in seinem Reich tausendmal lieber. Die Kiefern wuchsen auch ohne Sonnenlicht (Wie auch immer Doyoung das geschafft hatte. Er hatte sich nicht neben jeden einzelnen Baum gestellt, ihm gut zugeredet, dass er wachsen sollte und ihn währenddessen gegossen). 

Auf andere Blumen oder Pflanzen legte er keinen Wert. Solange seine Rappen genug Futter hatten, war es ausreichend. 

Doyoung würde sich nicht ums Verrecken eine Vase mit bunten Blumen auf die lange Tafel stellen. Das würde das ganze majestätische Gesamtbild stören. Mal ganz zu schweigen von dem Dreck, der dabei entstehen würde. Am Ende stellte sich vielleicht heraus, dass Doyoung eine Pollenallergie in sich trug und den ganzen lieben Tag (oder auch Nacht) damit beschäftigt wäre, zu Niesen und sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. 

Er war zwar nicht immer der herzlichste Gastgeber, aber wollte es vermeiden, seinem Besuch ins Gesicht niesen zu müssen. Wobei sich die Gäste wiederum sicherlich über Blumen und blühende Bäume freuen würden - aber nichts da. 

Jetzt war die Baumnymphe an der Reihe.

Doyoung schnalzte mit der Zunge und die unsichtbare Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. 

Er würde unheimlich nah an die singende Nymphe heranreiten müssen, damit alles reibungslos ablaufen würde. Er durfte nicht einmal die Kutsche verlassen, sonst hatte er verspielt. Schließlich wäre dann nur er unsichtbar und die Kutsche würde auf mysteriöse Weise ganz unerwartet auftauchen.

Würde die Nymphe mitbekommen, dass urplötzlich eine leere Kutsche auf der Lichtung, direkt neben ihr stand, dann wäre sie mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit sofort verschwunden. Vielleicht in einem Baum, einer Blüte oder sie würde sogar davonfliegen. Konnten Nymphen so etwas überhaupt? 

Nymphen waren eigentlich Wesen, die sich im und am Wasser aufhielten und die bestimmten Bereiche, denen sie zugeschrieben waren, versorgten und intakt hielten. Von Fliegen hatte Doyoung noch nie etwas gehört, aber ehrlich; es war schon Ewigkeiten her, dass er auf dem Olymp am Unterricht teilgenommen hatte. 

Das war bevor Zeus, Poseidon und er gelost hatten, wer welchen Bereich erhielt und das musste schon verdammt lang her sein - also wirklich, wirklich verdammt lange. 

Doyoung parierte die Quadriga zum Schritt durch, um sie näher an das singende Wesen zu steuern.

Es war eine Sache von Sekunden. 

Die Kutsche war zum Stehen gekommen, Doyoung hatte sich vorgebeugt, griff das Geschöpf von hinten unter den Armen und zerrte den überwältigten Mann in seine unsichtbare Kutsche. Damit war auch die Baumnymphe nun unsichtbar und die Quadriga schoss über die Lichtung.

Der junge Mann musste so erschrocken gewesen sein, dass er in den ersten Sekunden keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte - zu Doyoungs Glück. Jetzt, wo sich die Nymphe mit großen Augen zu ihm drehte und anfing zu schreien, konnte sie niemand mehr hören, weil sie auf der verborgenen Kutsche saß. 

Trotzdem musste Doyoung sich Mühe geben, den Mann gut festzuhalten. Wenn er von der Kutsche springen würde, wäre er nicht mehr unsichtbar und womöglich verletzt und das war die Sache, die Doyoung vermeiden wollte - Verletzungen waren Gift.

Kerberos erschnüffelte Blut drei Kilometer gegen den Wind und Doyoung hatte wenig Lust auf eine fliehende Nymphe achtzugeben, während er Kerberos davon abhielt, dieser an den Kragen gehen zu wollen. 

Die Quadriga galoppierte über ein Weizenfeld und erst jetzt bemerkte Doyoung, der immer noch schwer damit beschäftigt war, den Mann festzuhalten, dass sich der Himmel innerhalb der letzten Minuten verdunkelt hatte. Er hörte ein Grollen in der Nähe und in einiger Entfernung stoben tiefschwarze Raben aus dem Feld. 

Dort musste sich das Tor zur Unterwelt befinden. Mit einer Hand an den Zügeln, gab er den Pferden den Befehl, dort unterzutauchen. 

Doyoungs linke Hand krallte sich noch immer in den Arm der Nymphe und begann zu schmerzen. Erst als er genauer hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass aus der Haut des Mannes kleine Stachel wuchsen, die sich schmerzhaft in Doyoungs Hand bohrten. 

„Halt doch still, verdammt“, rief Doyoung gegen den Fahrtwind und packte den dünnen Arm fester, was ihm nur deutlich mehr Schmerz bescherte.

Einen Moment musste er noch aushalten. Die Quadriga steuerte in voller Geschwindigkeit auf das Portal zu, neben ihm zuckte ein greller Blitz über den Horizont und Sekunden später donnerte es. 

Genau in diesem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen ging Doyoungs Schrei unter - die verdammten Stacheln wurden immer größer. Er ließ los und die Nymphe warf sich in Windeseile über den Rand der Kutsche. 

„Fick dich, Zeus!“, rief Doyoung aus, als die Kutsche in der Unterwelt zum Stehen kam. Selbst hier konnte man das Gewitter hören und das kam wirklich selten vor. 

Doyoung schmiss die Zügel aus der Hand und sprang von der Kutsche. 

Einhändig vier Pferde von Geschirren zu befreien hatte er sich einfacher vorgestellt. 

Nykteus pustete warme Luft über die Wunde, was Doyoung mit einem Zischen quittierte und dem Pferd einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab, damit es sich abwandte und mehr Platz schaffte. 

Nachdem Doyoung die Pferde befreit hatte, ging er missmutig zu dem Fluss und hielt seine Hand hinein. 

Das Wasser fühlte sich an wie heißes Öl, aber als Doyoung seine Hand wieder hinauszog, waren die Wunden gerade dabei, sich zu verschließen. Ein Glück schien Kerberos nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben. 

Doyoung griff er zwar nicht an, aber interessiert war er an dessen Blut trotzdem und wenn Doyoung nicht vorsichtig war, dann würde Kerberos trotzdem nach den Wunden schnappen, dieses Miststück. 

Seufzend kam Doyoung wieder auf die Beine und wollte sich zu seinem Thron schleppen, als er den Grund sah, warum Kerberos nicht schnüffelnd zu ihm kam. 

Das dreiköpfige Geschöpf stand knurrend vor einem zierlichen Mann, welcher immer weiter nach hinten auswich. 

Doyoung reckte seine Hand in die Luft. Er war tatsächlich schon in die Unterwelt eingetaucht, als er die Nymphe losgelassen hatte. Genau darauf hatte er insgeheim gehofft, trotzdem war er ein wenig verwundert, dass sich die Baumnymphe nicht regte oder um Hilfe rief, sondern anscheinend versuchte, den Höllenhund zu beschwichtigen. 

„Kerberos!“, giftete Doyoung ihn aus der Ferne an und schritt auf die zwei Geschöpfe zu. „Wage dir, der Nymphe auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen und ich werfe dich eigenhändig in die Flammen! “

Mit diesen Worten zog Kerberos seinen Schwanz ein, aber bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der Nymphe. 

Diese blickte nun Doyoung mit riesigen Augen an und brachte mehr Abstand zwischen Doyoung und sich selbst. 

Doyoung setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf.: „Hallo! Es ist mir eine Freude, dich hier willkommen zu heißen. Das hier ist mein Palast. Dort hinten stehen meine vier Pferde und bewachen den Wald. Kerberos bewacht das Höllenfeuer, ihn hast du ja schon kennengelernt.“ Doyoung blickte pikiert auf seine Fingernägel hinab. „Zwar nicht auf die freundlichste Art und Weise, aber immerhin. Fühle dich wie zuhause.“

Damit machte er kehrt und ging (definitiv mit mehr Stolz, als vorher) auf seinen Thron zu.

„Entschuldige bitte? Was zur Hölle!“, die Stimme der Baumnymphe klang nicht mehr melodisch oder sanft, sondern einfach nur irritiert und aufgebracht. Doyoung konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum, aber der Ausdruck ’was zur Hölle‘ ließ ihn schmunzeln.

Doyoung drehte sich um und blickte dem Mann neugierig entgegen. Dann schüttelte er kurz mit dem Kopf. 

„Entschuldige, wie verwerflich. Ich habe mich gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Hades, Gott der Unterwelt, Bruder des Zeus und Poseidon. Und du bist...“ Er ließ es vielmehr, wie eine allgemeine Aussage klingen, als eine Frage, aber Doyoungs Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend nach oben.

Der junge Mann starrte ihn für einige Zeit sprachlos an, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte. 

„Taeyong.“

Doyoung blinzelte. „Schön.“

„Schön?“, wiederholte Taeyong missmutig. „Dann kann ich jetzt wieder gehen. Wo ist der Ausgang?“ Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. 

Doyoung war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Nymphe mit Absicht einfach die Aussage gemacht hatte, jetzt gehen zu dürfen. Scheinbar ließ dieser Satz keinen Einspruch zu - aber das interessierte Doyoung nicht. Warum sollte es auch? 

„Es gibt keinen Ausgang“, merkte Doyoung nach gewisser Zeit an und beobachtete Taeyongs Reaktion mit wachen Augen. „Zumindest nicht für dich oder für irgendeine Person, die nicht Doyoung heißt.“ 

„Du willst mir gerade weismachen, dass ich hier nicht wieder herauskomme?“ Taeyong sah ihn ungläubig an. 

Doyoung legte einen genügsamen Blick auf und machte einige Schritte auf die Nymphe zu. Ihm gefiel die Situation. Machtnutzung.

„Nicht, solange ich es nicht will.“ Doyoung blickte auf seine Fingernägel hinunter.

„Dann will das mal! Ich muss mich um meine Schützlinge kümmern.“ Doyoung hatte nicht erwartet, dass Taeyong so mutig war, aber er hatte ebenfalls einen Schritt nach vorn gemacht und nun standen sie sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten und Doyoung den heißen Atem der Nymphe spüren konnte. 

Taeyong roch nach Blumen, wenn Doyoung raten müsste, dann würde er auf eine Mischung aus Pfingstrose und Hibiskus tippen, aber eigentlich hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer von Blumen. 

Als ob sich der Gott der Unterwelt, der vier Rappen besaß und dessen Reich so dunkel wie die Nacht war, mit Blumendüften auskannte. Das wäre lächerlich. Blumen waren lebendig und bunt und Doyoung bewachte das Reich der Toten. 

„Du riechst gut“, stellte er fest und grinste ein bisschen. 

Taeyongs Antwort war ein verärgertes Schnauben und Doyoung hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der Geruch verstärkte. 

„Zeig mir den Ausgang!“ In seiner Stimme schwankte ein gefährlicher Unterton mit. Taeyong zeigte wirklich keinerlei Angst, Doyoung fand das schon fast beeindruckend. Von der so zierlichen und sanften Nymphe schien nichts übrig geblieben zu sein. 

Doyoung nahm Taeyongs Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und legte seinen Kopf ein bisschen schief. 

„Nein, mein Hübscher. Es gibt keinen Ausgang.“ 

Taeyong schüttelte sich aus dem festen Griff und starrte Doyoung ein wenig zu lange in die Augen. 

„Fass mich nicht an“, knurrte er den Gott an.

„Sonst was?“, fragte Doyoung. „Fährst du dann wieder deine Stacheln aus?“ 

Auch wenn Doyoung damit Taeyong nur aus der Reserve locken wollte, hoffte er innerlich darauf, dass diese Fähigkeit in der Unterwelt keine Wirkung zeigte. 

Doyoungs Schmerzlevel war hoch, er tolerierte viel Schmerz, aber bei dem Gedanken an Stacheln, die sich in seine Hände bohrten, zogen sich seine Innereien zusammen. Etwas, was sehr selten passierte. 

„Vielleicht.“ Taeyong schien Doyoungs Gedanken gesehen zu haben. Hatte er seine Gesichtszüge so wenig unter Kontrolle? Doyoung war eigentlich geübt darin, seine Emotionen gut hinter seiner dunklen Miene zu verstecken. 

„Hör zu“, meinte Doyoung, versuchte die Baumnymphe freundlicher zu stimmen. Er hatte wenig Interesse daran, eine aufgebrachte Nymphe in seinem Reich zu haben, die mit Stacheln um sich warf. „Ich habe keine Lust mit dir zu diskutieren. Du wirst erst einmal hierbleiben. Es ist schön, Besuch zu haben, der nicht nach fünf Minuten in das Höllenfeuer wandert und dort schreiend vergeht.“ 

Bei diesen Worten wich Taeyong einen unmerklichen Schritt nach hinten. 

„Keine Angst, ich habe dich nicht in die Unterwelt geholt, um dich dort hineinzuwerfen. Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mir meine Feueropfer auszusuchen. Die Opfer suchen sich selbst aus.“ 

„Also brauchst du Gesellschaft und da dachtest du dir, dass du dir einfach eine unschuldige Baumnymphe krallst?“ Taeyong war schlau. Er hatte innerhalb weniger Minuten den Gott der Unterwelt durchschaut. Doyoung ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann bastle halt deine Pflanzen und Blümchen hier unten. Die Rappen freuen sich bestimmt über frische, grüne Halme. Zurzeit knabbern sie an den verdorrten Grashalmen, die noch übrig sind und werden schon widerwillig. Die letzte Baumnymphe, die hier war, hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und konnte vor ihrem Weg ins Höllenfeuer kaum noch etwas Grünes zustande bringen.“ 

Pure Lüge. Pferde stammten aus warmen Regionen, in denen die Wiesen nur spärlich bewachsen waren. Sie waren zufrieden mit kurzen Stoppeln zum Abknabbern. Also war weder die Laune der Pferde noch die unerfüllte Aufgabe der Nymphe von Bedeutung. Aber vielleicht konnte er Taeyong mit Machtübertragung gefügiger machen.

Taeyong kniff die Augen zusammen. 

„Du scheinst dich ja wirklich nach Gesellschaft zu sehnen. Hattest du lange keine guten Gäste oder waren die zu langweilig, hm?“ Doyoungs Kieferknochen traten hervor, aber er ignorierte den Kommentar. „Wie lange?“, hörte er Taeyong überraschenderweise sagen.

Doyoung legte den Kopf schief, als müsste er überlegen. 

„Unbestimmt.“ 

Taeyong schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, sag mir einen Zeitraum, oder ich schreie dir die ganze Hölle zusammen, damit mich hier jemand herausholt.“ 

Jetzt lachte Doyoung. So herzlich, dass er sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen. 

„Unterwelt, nicht Hölle!“, stellte Doyoung mahnend fest, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Dich hört hier unten absolut niemand. Der Einzige, der deine Hilferufe mitbekommen würde, ist Kerberos und der jault mit, bis es ihm zu viel wird und er dich in den Oberschenkel beißt. Überlege dir also gut, was du tust.“ 

„Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und du kannst dich in der Zwischenzeit beruhigen, ausruhen und Futter für die Pferde wachsen lassen“, erklärte Doyoung bestimmt und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

„Wie heißen die Rappen? Ich will wissen, wem ich meine Halme schenke.“ Taeyongs Blick war fest auf Doyoung gerichtet. Dieser war immer noch erfreut, dass Taeyong ihm spitze Kommentare entgegenwarf und sich nicht, wie alle anderen, in die letzte Ecke verkroch und heulte. Er hatte sich einen guten Gefährten ausgesucht. 

„Nykteus, Alastor, Aethon und Orphnaios“, antwortete Doyoung und hörte, wie Taeyong hinter ihm etwas von komischen Namen murmelte.

Der Gott verdrehte die Augen, warf Kerberos ein Leckerli zu und platzierte sich - nach einer viel zu langen Zeit, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte - auf seinem massiven Thron. 

Er sah in einiger Entfernung, wie sich die Baumnymphe langsam den Pferden näherte und spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. 

Nicht einschlafen, ermahnte er sich selbst und fixierte mit seinem Blick das Schauspiel auf der Wiese. 

Doyoung hatte erwartet, dass Baumnymphen nur mit mickrigen Blümchen umgehen konnten. Taeyong belehrte ihn gerade eines Besseren. Er ging ohne zu Zögern auf die großen Rappen zu und streichelte Nykteus vorsichtig, aber nicht ängstlich, über die Nüstern. Ausgerechnet Nykteus, dem Doyoung am meisten vertraute und auch am meisten erzählte - falls er erzählte. 

Den Großteil der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten, ärgerten sie sich gegenseitig. Jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise, die ihnen zur Verfügung stand. Doyoung mit stichelnden Worten und Nykteus mit seinem Schweif, der unverschämt schmerzhaft war. 

Ein lauter Knall hallte durch den Palast und ließ Doyoung aufschrecken. Er fluchte. Hatte er sich nicht vorgenommen, nicht einzuschlafen? Er hatte Taeyong genau im Auge behalten wollen. 

Verschlafen blickte er sich in der Halle um. 

Taeyong stand an seinem Marmortisch, hatte eine riesige Vase dort abgestellt und funkelte Doyoung an. Doyoung begriff, dass es die Vase gewesen sein musste, die das laute Geräusch verursacht hatte. Wie war sie bei dem Aufprall nicht zersprungen?

„Wenn ich hier schon gefangen bin, will ich alles wissen.“ 

„Was willst du wissen?“ Doyoung blinzelte und richtete sich aus seiner Schlafposition auf. Sein Nacken schmerzte und er verfluchte seine Kondition wirklich, dass er überhaupt eingeschlafen war. 

„Alles“, antwortete Taeyong einfach und setzte sich seitlich auf den Tisch.

Doyoung stieg die Stufen nach unten und griff nach einer Traube grüner Weintrauben, die auf dem Tisch lagen und steckte sich einige in den Mund. Dinge, die dort immerzu parat lagen. Weintrauben, Nektarinen, Preiselbeeren, Käse und natürlich Champagner mit einigen goldenen Bechern. Solange Doyoung keine Gäste hatte, trank er den Champagner aus dem Kelch, mit Besuch, griff er doch zu Bechern - so auch jetzt.

Er reichte Taeyong einen der vollen Becher. Dieser quittierte Doyoungs Aktion mit einem schiefen Blick und stellte ihn ein wenig zu heftig auf den Steintisch. 

Doyoung ließ sich direkt vor Taeyong ebenfalls auf dem Tisch nieder, schwenkte den Inhalt des Bechers kurz, bevor er einen genüsslichen Schluck nahm und die Baumnymphe grinsend anblickte.

„Haben sich die Rappen gefreut?“, fragte er stattdessen und ging somit nicht im weitesten Sinne auf die Ansage seines Gegenüber ein.

Taeyong verdrehte die Augen. Der Gott der Unterwelt, dem der Besuch fehlte und der sich deswegen eine unschuldige Baumnymphe als Sklaven hielt, konnte keine Unterhaltung führen. Er mutmaßte, dass es wirklich daran lag, dass er zu wenig Personen um sich hatte, die sich mit ihm unterhielten. Doyoung hatte einen Hund und vier Pferde, was erwartete er da schon. 

Taeyong zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, antwortete aber nicht weiter auf die Frage. Das Nicken musste als Antwort genügen. 

„Was ist deine Aufgabe? Was ist mit Plutos und Pluton, Erebos und Eros?“ 

Doyoung schmunzelte. „Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal!“ Er hielt abwehrend die Arme nach oben und verschüttete dabei beinahe seinen Champagner. Das wäre peinlich geworden.

„Meine Aufgabe?“ Doyoung machte es sich gemütlich.

„Ich passe auf die Toten auf“, er überlegte kurz, wie er es am sachlichsten ausdrücken konnte. „Und halte sie in Schach.“ Das klang gut, fand er.

„Du weißt sicherlich von der Münze“, nahm Doyoung an und zog überrascht die Augenbauen nach oben, als Taeyong nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Ich setze mich weder mit dem Tod noch mit den Menschen auseinander“, klärte Taeyong auf und formte zwischen seinen sehnigen Händen eine pinke Hortensienblüte, die er in die Vase stellte.

Doyoung seufzte. „Jede Person bekommt vor der Bestattung eine Münze zwischen die Hände geschoben. Sobald sie bestattet sind, tauschen sie bei Charon, meinem Fährmann, die Münze gegen eine letzte Fahrt über den Totenfluss ein. Dann kommen sie hier an und werden von Kerberos zu dem Höllenfeuer begleitet.“ Doyoung hatte das Bedürfnis, Taeyong seine Aufgabe möglichst schonend beizubringen. Er würde mit keinem Wort erwähnen, dass er sich über die Toten amüsierte und schon versucht hatte, zu den Schreien zu tanzen, dass er Sadist war. 

Während der Erzählung hatte Taeyong weitere Blumen geformt, die er nacheinander in die Vase stellte und sie damit füllte. Doyoung erkannte Mohnblumen, Narzissen, Rosen, Sonnenhüte, eine große Schwertlilie und Pfingstrosenblätter, die Taeyong für Fülle und einen Schwung grüne Farbe verwendete. Es war eine Kombination, die man in der Natur so nie sehen würde, weil die Pflanzen zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten blühten. 

Doyoung würde niemals zugeben, dass er doch so viel Ahnung von Blumen hatte. Für wen würde Taeyong ihn dann halten? Nicht für den Gott der Unterwelt, das war klar. 

„Die Menschen erzählen, dass es neben Hades noch Plutos und Pluton gibt.“ Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Doyoung schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Die Menschen sind dumm. Ich weiß durchaus, dass sie diese drei Persönlichkeiten unterscheiden, aber das ist völliger Schwachsinn. Ich bin alles - Plutos, Pluton und Hades. Wer meinen richtigen Namen nicht kennt, nennt mich Hades. Plutos und Pluton als Namen sind nie im Spiel.“

Doyoung blickte verbissen zur Seite. Er konnte die Neugierde in Taeyongs Blick erkennen. Warum hatte er nicht den Mund gehalten? Selbst, wenn er nicht mit vielen Personen Kontakt hatte, nahm er sich jedes Mal fest vor, nicht übermütig zu werden. Er war der Gott der Unterwelt, der mysteriöse Hades, niemand anders. 

„Doyoung“, murmelte er und bereute es sofort. So viel hatte er nicht verraten wollen.

„Cool, Doyoung.“ Taeyong betonte seinen Namen besonders und funkelte ihn dabei leicht an. Er hatte den Gott der Unterwelt total durchschaut und es machte ihm Spaß, Doyoung ein wenig zu ärgern. 

„Noch eine Sache.“ Taeyong stand auf und schlenderte einige Schritte um den Marmortisch.

„Erebos und Eros.“

Doyoung merkte, wie sie sich auf der gleichen Ebene befanden. Taeyong war selbstbewusst und soviel interessanter, als seine letzten Gäste.

„Eros?“, Doyoung lachte und winkte ab

„Eros hat absolut nichts mit der Unterwelt und mir zu tun. Er ist der Gott der Liebe. Die Römer nennen ihn Amor. Schon einmal von ihm gehört?“

Taeyong gab ein leises ’oh‘ von sich und blickte ein wenig beschämt auf den Boden.

„Mit Erebos bist du auf einem besseren Weg. Er ist, praktisch gesehen, die Personifikation der Unterwelt und wird als Teil dieser betrachtet.“

Eine neue Blume wanderte in die riesige Vase. 

Doyoung verfluchte sich, dass er Gefallen an dem bunten Blumenstrauß in der Mitte der Tafel fand. 

Und er verfluchte sich noch mehr, dass er Gefallen an der Baumnymphe fand. 

„Was ist mit dir?“, hörte er sich selbst fragen und war erstaunt, dass er sich wirklich für Taeyongs Antwort interessierte.

„Was soll mit mir sein? Ich bin der Sklave des großen Hades der Unterwelt, der Angst hat, den Gefangenen seinen echten Namen zu verraten, weil er denkt, dass er dann machtlos wäre. Und ich zaubere auch noch einen Blumenstrauß, damit es hier nicht so trostlos aussieht.“

Doyoung war innerhalb weniger Sekunden vor ihm und drängte Taeyong so weit zurück, dass er an die Tischkante stieß.

„Ich habe noch nie jemandem meinen richtigen Namen verraten und du bist der Erste, der nicht vor meiner dunklen Ausstrahlung zurückschreckt!“, flüsterte er bedrohlich und starrte Taeyong dabei mit dunklem Blick an. 

„Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment verbuchen?“, erwiderte Taeyong sichtlich amüsiert. 

Taeyong klang selbstbewusst und er erwiderte Doyoungs Blick ohne Schwierigkeit, seine Körperhaltung sagte allerdings etwas anderes. Er hatte sich weiter nach hinten gelehnt, um genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Gott zu bringen. 

Trotzdem standen sie sich so nah, dass Taeyong die Atemzüge seines Gegenübers auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte und wenn er sich konzentrierte fühlte er sogar ein wenig von Doyoungs Becken. 

„Kennst du so etwas wie eine Distanzzone?“, meinte Taeyong, als Doyoung nicht auf seine vorherige Frage antwortete. 

„Was?“ Überrascht ließ Doyoung von ihm ab. 

„Persönlicher Mindestabstand, mit dem man komfortabel ist?“ So richtig wusste Taeyong auch nicht, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. 

Er hatte kein Problem, in der Nähe anderer Personen zu sein, aber während der ersten Begegnung schon die Mitte seines Gegenübers zu spüren, war doch ein bisschen viel. 

„Du riechst gut“, erklärte Doyoung als Entschuldigung. 

Taeyong schmunzelte. „Du wiederholst dich.“ 

Jetzt funkelte Doyoung ihn wieder an. „Lass es!“, fauchte er.

Taeyongs Miene spiegelte Unschuld wider und Doyoung wusste genau, dass er es mit Absicht tat.

„Du weißt genau warum. Du machst es mit Absicht - deinen Geruch zu verstärken. Du willst mich beeinflussen.“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst“, erklärte Taeyong und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Schon wieder war Doyoung plötzlich wieder vor ihm, näher als letztes Mal. Jetzt bildete sich Taeyong die Berührung ihrer Becken nicht mehr ein. Er konnte Doyoung spüren. 

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich so auf Gerüche reagiere“, gab Doyoung ehrlich zu. „Aber wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich mich zurückhalten kann.“

„Fass mich an und es wird dir leidtun. Die Stacheln können noch länger werden.“ Taeyong wusste, wie er sich verteidigen musste, stellte Doyoung verbittert fest. 

„Ich fasse dich nicht an“, merkte Doyoung an und legte seine Hände stattdessen auf die Tischplatte, direkt links und rechts neben Taeyong. 

„Wie sind deine Wunden überhaupt so schnell verheilt?“, lenkte Taeyong das Thema urplötzlich in eine andere Richtung. 

„Die Macht des Gottes der Unterwelt“, erklärte Doyoung selbstbewusst, auch wenn es eine Lüge war. Das musste die Baumnymphe ja nicht wissen. 

Eine Pause entstand und Taeyong blickte den Gott unentwegt an. 

„Der Blumenstrauß sieht besser aus, als ich dachte. Du kannst öfters welche auf den Tisch stellen“, sagte Doyoung, um der merkwürdigen Stille ein Ende zu bereiten. 

„Du magst Blumen?“ Taeyongs Frage klang mehr wie eine Feststellung. Er war immer noch zwischen Doyoungs Händen gefangen und die scharfe Tischkante drückte gegen seinen Steiß. 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Doyoung versuchte die Frage so klingen zu lassen, als wäre ihm die Antwort vollkommen unwichtig. 

Taeyong ließ sich Zeit mit seinen nächsten Worten. 

Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, nahm Schwung und setzte sich vorsichtig auf auf den Tisch, um Abstand zwischen sich und Doyoung zu bringen. 

„Bekomme ich eine Antwort?“, fragte Doyoung, als Taeyong zu lange nichts erwiderte und kam Taeyong wieder ein Stück näher. Dieses Mal waren sie vollkommen auf Augenhöhe. 

Doyoung merkte der Baumnymphe an, wie sie sich Mühe gab, nicht nach hinten auszuweichen. 

Taeyongs Stimme klang deutlich kraftvoller, als seine Körperhaltung es zeigte. 

Er schnaubte:„Du hast gar nicht mitbekommen, wie du die Blümchen teilweise angestarrt hast, während ich sie geformt habe, oder? Selbst deine Augen sind dunkler geworden, als ich die Schwertlilie in meinen Händen gehalten habe.“ 

Doyoung hatte unmerklich einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht. 

„Also?“ Taeyong sah ihn fragend an und rutschte ein wenig auf der Tischplatte herum. Doyoung hatte seine Hände nicht mehr neben ihm liegen, sodass Taeyong plötzlich unverhoffte Freiheit hatte.

„Unwichtig“, murmelte Doyoung, obwohl er wusste, dass Taeyong nicht lockerlassen würde, bis er eine Antwort erhielt. 

Er mied Taeyongs Blick, blickte stattdessen stur auf Taeyongs Brust und verschränkte seine Arme. 

Einen Moment später fühlte er Taeyong sanft nach seinem Kinn greifen. Doyoungs einzige Erinnerung an Taeyongs Hände waren plötzlich wachsende Stacheln, die immer größer und dicker wurden und sich schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrten. Er war zurückgewichen. 

Doyoung verfluchte sich dafür, dass er so schwach in Taeyongs Gegenwart war, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, ihm alles zu erzählen, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte, dass er sich allein fühlte, obwohl er vier Pferde hatte. 

Er war der Gott der Unterwelt, verdammt. Der Gott, der Dunkelheit persönlich und eine eben daher gelaufene Baumnymphe ließ ihn einknicken. Wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich diese Situation selbst eingebrockt hatte. Hätte er doch Jagd auf eine andere Nymphe gemacht. 

„Aus meinen Händen wachsen nicht immer Stacheln, weißt du?“, meinte Taeyong ruhig und griff erneut, dieses Mal mit mehr Bedacht, nach Doyoungs Kinn. 

Als Doyoung aufblickte, sah Taeyong das erste Mal, seitdem er in der Unterwelt angekommen war, wieder so elegant und entspannt aus wie an dem See. 

Seine Augen funkelten, obwohl es so dunkel war. Ein Sternzeichen am Himmel leuchtete auf.

„Warum hast du so ein Faible für Blumen?“ Taeyongs Aura wirkte so beruhigend auf Doyoung, er konnte nicht anders, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es ging nicht anders, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. 

Doyoung schluckte. „Es ist eine gute Ablenkung. Ich habe vier Pferde, aber ich fühle mich manchmal verdammt einsam hier unten. Die Leute, die hier ankommen, verschwinden nach einigen Minuten wieder, niemand redet mit mir, weil ich der Gott der Unterwelt bin und Schande über die Seelen bringe.“ 

„Tust du das denn wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Taeyong und reichte dem Gott eine weiße Nelke, mit pinken Rändern, die er gerade geformt hatte.

„Nein.“ Doyoung blickte die Nelke an und strich behutsam über die einzelnen Blüten. 

„Da ist noch mehr, richtig? Das erklärt schließlich nicht, warum du die Blumen alle kennst. Hier unten wachsen keine.“ Taeyong wählte seine Worte vorsichtig. Genauso einfühlsam, wie er seine Blumen formte. 

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden“, erklärte Doyoung leise und nahm die Dahlie entgegen, die Taeyong ihm reichte. 

„Reden hilft, weißt du? Selbst ein Gott muss Dinge erzählen, die ihn beschäftigen. Im Gegensatz zu deinen anderen Gästen höre ich zu.“ Taeyong nahm Doyoung bei den Schultern. Es schien ihn tatsächlich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. 

„Weil du einer der wenigen Gäste, die lebendig sind und noch nicht über den Totenfluss gerudert sind“, merkte Doyoung plötzlich an und blickte auf.

Taeyong schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich weiß warum ich hier bin und wenn es einen Grund gibt, dann ist das in Ordnung für mich, solange ich nicht für immer hierbleiben muss. Außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte - wenn mich dieser merkwürdige Hund in Ruhe lässt.“ 

Doyoung drehte sich um, um Kerberos zu sehen. Er stand am Höllentor und schnüffelte in der Luft herum. 

Doyoung gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich. „Was für ein Depp“, stellte er fest.

„Er ist eigentlich gar nicht so furchtbar, nur sein Aussehen schreckt ein wenig ab.“

Langsam entspannte sich Doyoung wieder. Er konnte Taeyongs Präsenz hinter sich spüren und es machte ihm nichts aus, nicht einmal, als Taeyong ihn an den Schultern fasste. 

„Erzähl es mir“, forderte Taeyong Doyoung auf und begann seine Schultern zu massieren. 

Doyoung seufzte. „Es muss schon Ewigkeiten her sein. Damals ist eine Baumnymphe zu mir gekommen. Eine gute Seele, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie war an einem gebrochenen Arm gestorben. Offene Wunde, Blutvergiftung.“ 

Taeyongs Hände fühlten sich gut an. 

„Sie hat die Palastwiese ergrünen lassen, ohne, dass ich sie dazu aufgefordert hatte. Zu mehr war sie mit ihrem gebrochenen Arm nicht imstande. Es ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen, ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles genau erinnern. Sie hat mir viel über Blumen beigebracht. Herstellen konnte sie sie nicht mehr, aber sie hat sie mir gezeigt. Die Nymphe und die Blumen haben mein Leben um einiges heller und bunter gemacht. Ich war ihr wirklich dankbar, aber sie musste irgendwann gehen.“

„Warum?“, flüsterte Taeyong. Er hatte seinen Kopf während der Erzählung auf Doyoungs linke Schulter gelegt, ohne, dass es der Gott mitbekommen hatte. 

Doyoung atmete zittrig ein und aus. Er wollte nie so viel von sich preisgeben und es machte ihm Angst. „Selbst in der Unterwelt können Wunden nicht geheilt werden. Sie ist an ihren Verletzungen gewissermaßen ein zweites Mal gestorben. Ich musste sie eigenhändig in das Höllenfeuer tragen.“

„Man kann zwei Mal sterben?“, wollte Taeyong wissen. Er schien mit Absicht nicht auf die Nymphe selbst einzugehen. 

„Beim zweiten Mal stirbt die Seele“, erklärte Doyoung. In seiner Stimme lag so viel Schmerz. „Und das möchte nicht einmal der Gott der Unterwelt jemandem antun.“ 

Doyoung ließ sich einfach umarmen. Er tat gar nichts. So sehr es ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, jemandem diese Geschichte zu erzählen, umso erleichterter fühlte er sich jetzt. 

„Wie lange warst du alleine?“, war Taeyongs erste Frage, nachdem es einen Moment lang komplett still in der Unterwelt gewesen war. 

„Zu lange. Vielleicht um die fünfhundert Jahre?“ 

Doyoung hörte Taeyong hinter sich nach Luft schnappen. 

„Ich habe wirklich lang überlegt, ob ich dich mitnehme, aber ich konnte nicht anders“, verteidigte sich Doyoung. Er hatte seinen Kopf noch immer gesenkt, lehnte sich aber leicht in die Umarmung der Baumnymphe. 

„Warum hast du mich nicht gefragt, ob ich mitkomme? Dann hättest du dir die Wunden an deinen Händen sparen können.“ Doyoung lachte tonlos auf und betrachtete seine Hände.

„Als ob du freiwillig mit in die Unterwelt gekommen wärst, weil dich Hades, der Gott der Unterwelt freundlich darum gebeten hat.“ 

Taeyong druckste herum. „Okay, du hast ja recht, aber wenn du mir erklärt hättest, warum ich hätte mitkommen sollen, hätte ich bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt.“

„Du bist die erste Person, der ich das erzählt habe“, nuschelte Doyoung.

„Was?“ Taeyong griff nach Doyoungs Schultern und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen, damit er dem Gott in die Augen sehen konnte.

Doyoung lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er konnte nur mit Mühe ein Schütteln verhindern. 

„Du hast mich verstanden.“ Doyoung wollte diese Worte um nichts in der Welt wiederholen. Er schämte sich.

„Nein“, meinte Taeyong sanft. „Ich habe dich wirklich nicht verstanden.“ Er suchte nach Blickkontakt, aber Doyoung blickte immer noch starr auf den Marmorfußboden. 

Taeyongs Hände, die so viel weicher waren, als Doyoung gedacht hatte, glitten von seinen Schultern in Richtung Hals und verweilten dort, streichelten sanft die Haut.

Taeyongs Aura fühlte sich an, als läge er in einem Lavendelfeld, mit langen grünen Halmen, violetten Blüten und Bienen über ihm. Er wirkte so beruhigend. 

„Du bist die erste Person, der ich das erzählt habe“, wiederholte Doyoung seine Aussage. 

Der Druck an seinem Hals wurde unmerklich stärker, sodass Doyoung gezwungen war, aufzublicken - genau in Taeyongs Augen, die immer noch so viel Ruhe und Geborgenheit ausstrahlten, wie zu Beginn seiner Erzählung. 

„Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“ Taeyong lächelte Doyoung an und zog ihn dann in eine warme Umarmung. Und auch das ließ Doyoung einfach zu. 

Nach kurzer Zeit legte Doyoung leicht seine Arme um die Taille, verbarg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge der Baumnymphe und schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich war das genau das, was er diese vielen einsamen Jahre über gebraucht hatte. 

„Hast du sie geliebt?“, fragte Taeyong nach einiger Zeit und löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung.

„Hm?“, machte Doyoung und blinzelte. Selbst in der Unterwelt mussten sich die Augen an die Lichtbedingungen anpassen. 

„Die Baumnymphe“, stellte Taeyong klar. 

„Weiß ich denn, was Liebe ist?“, entgegnete Doyoung und richtete die Frage eher an sich selbst, statt an die Baumnymphe. 

Taeyong blickte den Gott sprachlos an. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Nymphe geliebt habe, aber sie war mein Wegbegleiter. Ich habe sie geschätzt.“ Doyoung blickte in die Ferne. 

„Warum bin ich hier?“ Mit diesen Worten riss Taeyong sein Gegenüber aus der Starre. 

„Ich habe deinen Rasen erneuert und dir einen riesigen Blumenstrauß auf die Tafel gezaubert. Was willst du von mir?“ 

Doyoung überlegte. „Ich möchte, dass du mir Gesellschaft leistest, Blumen wachsen lässt und“, zögerte Doyoung, „mein Wegbegleiter bist.“ 

„Für was? Hast du eine Gegenleistung, dass es sich für mich auch lohnt, hierzubleiben?“ Taeyong schaute ihn prüfend an.

„Dafür habe ich dir meine Geschichte erzählt“, erklärte Doyoung beiläufig, drehte sich um und wollte davonstiefeln. Er hatte genug Mitleid geschenkt bekommen und hatte sich lange genug ausgeheult. 

„Halt, nicht so schnell!“ Taeyong griff nach seinem Arm und drehte Doyoung wieder zu sich. 

„Wenn keine Gegenleistung existiert, dann will ich hier wieder raus. Ich bin nicht nur hier, um mir deine Trauergeschichten anzuhören.“

„Du kommst hier nicht raus, schon vergessen?“, grinste Doyoung. Sein Übermut war zurückgekehrt. Er war der Gott. Er war Hades. 

„Ich schwöre, ich lasse so lange Stacheln aus meinen Händen wachsen, dass sie dich irgendwann erwürgen, weil sie nirgends mehr hinkönnen.“ Taeyongs Augen blitzten.

„Mein Palast ist endlos.“ Doyoung schmunzelte. „Ein halbes Jahr“, sagte er und zog prüfend eine Augenbraue in Richtung Stirn. 

„Ein halbes Jahr?“ Taeyong klang bestürzt. „Niemals! Maximal ein Vierteljahr und keine Sekunde länger.“

„Ein halbes Jahr“, wiederholte Doyoung. „Ich mache hier die Regeln.“

Er ging einen Schritt auf Taeyong zu. 

„Ein Vierteljahr“, erklärte Taeyong verbissen. Doyoung kam ihn noch ein wenig näher. „Nein“, legte er fest.

Da war wieder Taeyongs Geruch, der Doyoung so zu schaffen machte und obwohl er Taeyong wirklich unglaublich gern die gesamte Zeit im Auge gehabt hätte, musste er seine Augen kurz zusammenkneifen. 

„Fuck“, fluchte Doyoung. 

Als er wieder aufblickte, war Taeyong ihm plötzlich nähergekommen und mittlerweile berührten sich ihre Nasen beinahe. Doyoung konnte Taeyongs Atem spüren.

Taeyongs genervtes: „Nein, verdammt! Ich bleibe maximal ein Vierteljahr hier“, war ab der Mitte verschluckt worden. 

Doyoung war die ganze Sache zu bunt geworden. Er hatte sich gegen die Baumnymphe gepresst und küsste sie - einfach, damit sie Ruhe gab. 

Was Doyoung allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sich die Baumnymphe nach einem kurzen Seufzen gegen ihn lehnte und zurückküsste. Er wollte einfach nur, dass Taeyong Ruhe gab.

Ohne sich seine Verwunderung anmerken zu lassen, dirigierte er Taeyong zu dem Marmortisch, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf die massive Tischplatte, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. 

Taeyongs Hände wanderten in Doyoungs schwarzes Haar, während Doyoung viel zu beschäftigt damit war, Taeyongs Lippen nicht zu verlieren.

Erst als Doyoung die Lippen der Baumnymphe nicht mehr spüren konnte, realisierte er, dass Taeyong ihn an den Haaren gezogen hatte, um sich von ihm zu lösen. 

„Vielleicht doch ein halbes Jahr“, nuschelte Taeyong, bevor er seine Lippen wieder mit denen des Gottes verband. 

Doyoung schmunzelte. Das war zwar absolut nicht seine Intention gewesen, Taeyong damit umzustimmen, aber wenn es so klappte, musste er das natürlich nutzen. 

Er biss leicht in Taeyongs Unterlippe.

„Hades, du hast einen neuen Gast!“, hallte es aus geraumer Entfernung. 

Doyoungs Fingernägel bohrten sich in Taeyongs Oberschenkel. „Fuck“, fluchte er. Taeyong kicherte in den Kuss. 

„Hades!“, wiederholte die Stimme. 

„Geh“, murmelte Taeyong zwischen zwei Küssen. 

Als Antwort schob Doyoung seine Hände weiter Richtung Taeyongs Mitte. 

„Verdammt, Hades. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“ Mittlerweile klang Charon, der Fährmann, wirklich nicht mehr, als wäre ihm zum Spaßen zumute. 

„Los geh!“ Taeyong schob Doyoung an den Schultern ein Stück von sich. Verbissen schüttelte Doyoung den Kopf.   
  
„Ich will nicht“, erklärte er trotzig und küsste Taeyong noch einmal. 

Währenddessen spürte er, wie sich langsam kleine, spitze Nadeln in seine Schulter drückten. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden sie wachsen. 

Als er realisierte, dass es Taeyongs Stacheln waren, die ihm wieder aus den Händen wuchsen, machte Doyoung einen riesigen Satz zurück. 

„Was zur Hölle?“, fluchte er und tastete eine seiner schmerzenden Schultern ab. 

„Geh“, meinte Taeyong sanft, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Aktion, vor einigen Sekunden. 

„Fick dich“, murmelte Doyoung, funkelte die Baumnymphe ein letztes Mal an und machte dann kehrt. 

„Hades!“, brüllte Charon durch den Palast. 

„Fick dich, Charon! Ich bin auf dem Weg“, schrie Doyoung zurück. 

Hinter ihm hörte er ein leises Lachen.

Sein neuer Gast musste das aufleuchtende Sternzeichen gewesen sein, bei dem Taeyongs Augen vor einiger Zeit so geglänzt hatten. 


End file.
